Yume, Yakusoku, Sadame
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: Usagi and Misaki haven't been talking lately. Hiroki makes a promise to himself that he will do his hardest to keep. Shinobu and Miyagi have the biggest fight of their lives, can their relationship survive? Romantica, Egoist, Terrorist.


Usagi slammed his hands down in frustration, staring at the computer screen. The words on the document in front of him made little to no sense whatsoever, and he was having difficulty hitting a writing mood. It didn't help any that Misaki had been avoiding him for two straight weeks now. He was both sexually deprived and pissed off.

He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and went into the living room. Sitting at his pale pink couch was Misaki. His hair was pinned back with bobby pins and he chewed slightly on the end of his pen, his brow furrowed in concentration as he stared at his homework.

It took all of Usagi's self control to not rape the boy right then and there.

Misaki glanced up, and his gaze hardened at the sight of Usagi. He pointedly began gathering his things and started heading up to his room.

"Misaki, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Your actions say otherwise." Usagi leaned over and pinned Misaki to the wall. Misaki avoided the author's eyes, and a pink tinge showed his embarrassment.

"Misaki, you have been avoiding me for a while. Why? What have I done?"

Misaki's face flushed even deeper, and he clamped his lips shut. Usagi wanted to ravish the younger man, but he knew that that would get him no answers.

"Misaki-"

"You want to know! FINE!" Misaki yelled, wrenching his wrists from Usagi's relaxed grip.

"How come my literature professor knows about us!"

Usagi looked at him in shock. "Hiroki?"

"Kamijou-sensei yes. How come? How come you told my _teacher_ of all people? And Kamijou the Devil to boot?"

"I never told him anything, past the fact that you were a lodger."

"How the hell do you even know him?" Misaki was crying, upset that he had blurted it out and upset that his teacher even knew about his relationship with the silver-haired author.

"We've basically grown up together. Hiroki was the first and only one to know before you that I loved Takahiro. So it makes sense that I would tell him about you, the one person who overcame my one-sided love for Takahiro."

"But he blurted it out in class." Misaki's whisper was mortified, and he broke down into fresh tears at the memory. "H-he screamed at me that if I couldn't become a damn writer even if I'm fucking a famous author, I had no business being in his class."

Usagi's eyes widened, and then shadowed. He stomped over to the phone and angrily dialed a number.

"What the hell are you doing antagonizing Misaki in class for Hiroki? Yes I know his writing skills aren't the best, but that gives you no right to blurt it out in the middle of one of your fits. He barely talks to me anymore! You know Hiroki, you can be so damn thick. Call me later when you calm down." Usagi slammed the phone down.

Misaki was busily trying to wipe the tears away, scrubbing at his face. Usagi scooped the younger man to his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"Hiroki is losing his temper, so I'll talk to him seriously about it later. But Misaki, you shouldn't worry. No matter what anyone thinks, I'll be there for you. I'll protect you no matter what. Even against my best friend."

Misaki was calming down, the tears stopping. He looked down as he felt Usagi's hand move and settle in his lap. Usagi slowly opened his large hand, revealing a small velvet box. Misaki's cheeks flared red with blush.

"Misaki, I love you. I love you I love you I love you. And I can never tell you that enough, ever. So I want you to marry me, and show the world that you are mine forever." Usagi breathed into his lover's ear.

Misaki was past words. So he nodded slightly.

Usagi's face broke into a rare true smile as he slid the ring onto Misaki's finger. Misaki examined the ring, gladly noting that it was simply a gold band. He had expected a much more elegant ring, coming from Usagi, but Usagi had kept Misaki's preferences in mind. After all, he wanted to see the younger man wear the ring on his finger, and he knew that Misaki never would if it was extravagant.

Misaki turned, and for once, initiated a kiss. Usagi felt that if anything else happened, he would explode from happiness. His dream of finally marrying the one he loved wholeheartedly would indeed come to pass, as symbolized by the simple golden band on Misaki's finger.

The newly-engaged couple didn't get any sleep that night.

**Romantica down, next chapter will be Egoist. Yume means dream in Japanese.**

**And for those who ask, there will be no lemons in this Fanfic. I can barely read them, let alone write them.**


End file.
